Life-Force Constructs
The power to craft a numerous variety of desired weapons and tools out of solid life-force. Sub-power of Life-Force Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Spiritual Force Manipulation. Variation of Constructs Creation. Opposite to Death-Force Constructs. Also Called *Chi/Ki/Qi Constructs *Life-Force Materialization *Soul Constructs *Spirit Constructs Capabilities Users can turn life-force energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Applications User can create any item they have seen or can imagine and have a good idea how it functions. Short list of possibilities includes: * Animating the life-force for various purposes. * Appendages * Armors * Barriers * Building Creation ** Fortifications * Duplicates of oneself. * Fortifications ** Life-Force Shield Construction ** Wall Generation * Golems ** Entities * Platforms * Restraints * Vehicles * Weapons ** Natural Weaponry ** Life-Force Blade Construction ** Life-Force Bow Construction ** Life-Force Polearm Construction ** Life-Force Whip Generation Variations *Aura Constructs *Chi Constructs *Soul Energy Constructs Associations * Constructs Creation * Life-Force Manipulation * Soul Manipulation * Spiritual Force Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create life-force, being limited to shaping from already existing sources. * Construct structural strength may be limited by the user's will. * In most cases, constructs will return back into their original state if the User becomes unconscious, leaves the proximity or otherwise loses contact/control of the item. * May be limited on how complicated constructs they can create (ie. no/limited amount of moving parts). Known Users Known Objects * White Ring (DC Comics) Gallery Manga/Anime File:Creed_Diskenth_Imagine_Blade.jpg|Creed Diskenth (Black Cat) creating his Imagine Blade out of his life force. File:Durham_Glaster_Shot.jpg|Durham Glaster (Black Cat) creating bullets out of his life force, which he can guide the trajectory. File:Shiki_Insect.jpg|Shiki (Black Cat) creating insects out of her life force, each having special abilities. Shukei Hakutei Ken.gif|Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) forming wings and a halo out of life-force particles. File:Reiryoku_Swords.jpg|Coyote Starrk (Bleach) forming his Colmillo swords out of life-force particles. File:Yhwach (Bleach) Reishi Broadsword.png|Quincy such as Yhwach (Bleach) can create weapons out of spiritual particles. Krillin_(Dragon_Ball_Z)_Destructo_Disc.gif|Kuririn (Dragon Ball Z) forming a razor-sharp disk of his life force that can slice through anything. File:Goku_Spirit_Bomb.jpg|Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) forming a giant bomb out of the life force available around him. Divine_Forging.png|Using Divine Weapon Forging, Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) can create various weapons out of his ki including... SSR_4.jpg|...a straight blade... Super Saiyan Rosé Azure Dragon Sword.jpg|...a large scimitar... Goku Black's Divine Weapon Forging - Javalins.gif|...arrow-like javelins... Violent_Fierce_God_Slicer_-_Scythe.png|...and a scythe. Naurto's Nine Tailed Rasengan.gif|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) forming the Rasengan, a spiraling sphere of chakra, while Kurama/Nine-Tails forms his the chakra armor cloak around him... Naruto (Naruto) Tailed Beast Chakra Arms.jpg|...and using Tailed Beast Chakra Arms, a manifestion of chakra. Chōjūrō's Hiramekarei - Hammer!! (Naruto).gif|Chōjūrō (Naruto) creating a hammer out of chakra. Sasori (Naruto) Chakra Strings.gif|Sasori (Naruto) forming strings out of chakra for puppetry. File:Kushina_Uzumaki_(Naruto)_chain.jpg|Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto) forming chains out of her life-force, enough to chain down Kurama. File:Killer B (Naruto) Lariat_Version_2.png|Killer B (Naruto) solidifying his Tailed Beast chakra into a dense cloak and chakra skeleton. File:Evangelion_Unit-01_Shock_Wave.png|Eva Unit-01 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) forming an octagonal shock wave out of its soul energy. JoJo Stands and their Users.jpg|Users and their Stands (JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure) File:Diabound's_Spirit_Shield.png|Diabound (Yu-Gi-Oh!) empowered by the vengeful spirits of Kul Elna, forming an unbreakable Spirit Shield. Yusuke's Spirit Gun.GIF|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) forming bullets out of his life-force. File:Kuwaba_Double_Spirit_Sword.jpg|Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) forming dual swords out of his own life force. File:Shinobu_Sacred_Energy.jpg|Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) forming armor out of his sacred life-force. Comics/Cartoons File:Gwen_Platform.jpg|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) forming platforms out of mena to levitate and defend. File:Desperofightsgl.jpg|Despero (DCAU) forming a coating around himself out of the Fire of Life. White_Lantern_power_ring.jpg|As long as the user continues to love life, the White Lantern Ring (DC Comics)... White Ring's Constructs.jpg|...allows the user to create white constructs. Return_of_Magik_Vol_1_1.jpg|Illyana Rasputina/Magik (Marvel Comics) forming her Soulsword, a manifestation of her soul. Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Constructs Category:Generation Category:Fighting Power Category:Projection Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Galleries